The Princess of Secrets
by silentspectatre
Summary: Adara was surprised to see that suddenly since that July everyone, even Mrs. Weasley , who had known her since her childhood, was being cold towards her. The question was WHY? But what she doesn't know is that the reason is more shocking. Find out gradually.
1. Characters

**(Author's note will be in braces and bold font)**

The characters in this story are the characters seen in the book Harry Potter and The Prisoner of Azkaban. Also the story is placed in the 3rd year.

The main character is Adara Lupin, the adopted daughter of Remus Lupin but she doesn't know that. Remus is her Godfather, but as she doesn't know anything she thinks he's her dad. He took the responsibility of taking care of her when her family was destroyed by Voldemort. Adara grew up to be a beautiful, sensitive, polite, sensible, caring and intelligent girl. Remus had discovered a special thing about Adara. Whenever she was with him, he never transformed. He was quite glad about this as it proved to be safe to her because the only fear he had was that he might hurt her when he would accidently transform into a werewolf in her presence.

She and her family was with the Potters, the day they were killed. When Harry was given away to the Dursleys for his upbringing, Remus moved in with Adara at Number 6 Privet Drive, the house just next to the Dursleys. Mrs. Dursley was strangely very fond of Adara. She attended to the same school as Harry and Dudley did. She and Harry were best friends, as they had many things alike. Also they shared their birthdays.

She was an often visitor to the Burrow and hence was best friends with all the Weasleys especially Fred and George, as she too loved to prank.

Also, Adara's mom was the maternal first cousin of Severus Snape making her his niece.

Harry was very happy when he discovered that even Adara was a witch when she had come with Hagrid to give him his letter and take him to Diagon Alley. She quickly bonded with Hermione and they became best friends. Adara too, like Hermione, was a bookworm, but didn't mind breaking rules. As a result, she too landed up in the Gryffindor Quidditch team right in her first year as a Chaser.**(This story has 4 chasers instead of 3 as I couldn't make it out whom to oust :-D)**.

Adara's a metamorphmagus and Dumbledore had to put a charm on her hair so as to keep it look like her natural hair. Adara's hair was honey coloured and wavy in pattern. Her eyes were sapphire blue in colour. The charm lifted as soon as Adara entered Hogwarts and hence she had to shift back to Godric's Hollow after she started there.

Also, she's an elemental. That means that she could control the four elements. She's the most powerful elemental and hence is considered their head. She never had difficulties in controlling her powers since she was a baby. My story starts when Adara returns from her second year at Hogwarts.


	2. The Bad News, The Dream and A Revelation

THE BAD NEWS, THE DREAM AND A REVELATION

THE escape of Sirius Black from the Prison of Azkaban had caused many to have nightmares in broad daylight. People were in a great fear of a massacre, the like of the one that had happened twelve years ago. Even the Ministry of Magic was shaken. The Minister of Magic had even asked the muggle Prime Minister to ask all the people to be alert. All the wizarding people were deeply shaken. But no one was as worried as Remus Lupin.

Even the slightest movement in his house and he would draw his wand right away. He wasn't there to witness the massacre, still he feared Black very much. The only one whom Lupin feared more than Black was Voldemort. He feared Black because he thought Black would hurt Adara. For one, Adara was Harry Potter's best friend and also she was with Harry the day when Voldemort tried to kill Harry and Black knew this very well.

Adara, on the hand, was really frustrated of being locked up in the house all the time. Remus had even prevented her to go near the windows, in the balcony or on the terrace. She had always loved to be out in the open. She loved being free. But even she was tensed, not because she thought he would hurt her. The reason was known only to her and to her great fury to Dumbledore who had come to Godric's Hollow for visiting the church. He had fixed her with his X-raying stare and at once had known her problem. She did not dare share this with Remus or he might even stop her from going to Hogwarts. Already he had refused to sign the Hogsmeade permission form so that she would have no chance to step out of the security of Hogwarts.

Adara was sitting on her bed, which was quite away from the window, and was staring out at the full moon when Remus called her down for the dinner. Though she was really angry with Remus she went down as she was really hungry because she had refused to eat since morning for persuading him to let her go out. When she got into the dining room, Remus turned and seeing the colour of her hair he said, _"Your hair's dangerously red."_

_"Thanks to you_**",** Adara replied mockingly.

Looking really concerned he said**, **_"Look Adara, I know you don't like to be held up in the indoors like this, but I really care for you and don't want you to get hurt. Thats all." _

_"Uh huh",_ she said, though her hair had turned grey which meant she was still half angry. She knew this very well that Remus really cared for her very much and that had many times made her feel sick. They remained silent all through the dinner.

When Adara finished her pudding and had picked her plate to keep it in the sink Remus said, _"You know we can have a small walk around the Godric's Lake if you want."_ He had done it. He had said the magic words. At once her hair had turned to its normal wavy pattern and honey colour which was a sign that she was really happy.

_"Is that a thing that needs my permission?",_ she asked with mock anger. She loved being near the Godric's Lake. She always had stated that being near the Lake made her feel happy and peaceful and Remus knew this very well. He was really glad to see her happy.

He said, _"Alright then, we will leave after the tidying up all of the bookshelves. And if you want to go early you will have to help me without Wendy's help._(Wendy was Adara's house-elf)_" _

_"Right-o. I will help you at anything."_ she said.

All through the process of the tidying of the shelves Adara was talking animatedly and Remus was thankful she was her usual self again. After sometime, they were wending their way to the Lake and she was still talking. But she fell silent when they came near the Potters' House. She glanced at it and felt something leaden fall into her stomach. As for it was this very house where everything was ruined. James and Lily had died here. Adara's mother, Jenny, brother, Cygnus and fraternal twin sister, Solaris all had met their ends here. No one ever had been successful to find the bodies of Jenny, Cygnus and Solaris. Luckily, Remus had gone out for some work and was saved and Adara was really grateful for that. She remained silent for the rest of their walk. But as they reached the Lake, in next to no time her mood was revived.

When she went to bed that night she was really in a good mood though it was slightly dented by the vision of the ruined Potters' house. She dozed off still thinking about the Potters' house, ruined and devastated. But suddenly she was looking up from a crib stretching her tiny hands towards a man as though wanting to be picked up. The man picked the baby Adara and she tried to hold his wavy black hair and then she saw his eyes, storming grey eyes, full of love and affection.

Then all of a sudden she was playing with a baby boy with jet black hair and almond shaped green eyes when she heard some man yell, _"Take the babies and make a run!" _

She saw a women with almond shaped green eyes running towards the baby boy and her. Next moment the woman picked them up and started running up the stairs while Adara saw a lot of green light. The woman put her down in the crib with the boy and stood in front of them as though protecting them and again Adara saw a lot of green light.

Again the wavy black haired man was holding her and they were somewhere in the middle of a road. Suddenly she felt two more arms grasp her and in next to no time someone was taking her away from that man. She started crying and stretched her hands towards the man who was now being taken away by two somethings. Then she saw Remus and he took her in his arms and she stopped crying.

Adara woke up with a start and was perspiring and breathing heavily. She looked around and saw that she was in her room and whatever she saw was just a dream. But it wasn't new for her. After the escape of Sirius Black, Adara had regularly had those nightmares. They were so clear that Adara found herself being afraid of them. She crossed her room and went to the wash basin. She opened the tap and held her hands under it. The cold water helped as a stress reliever and Adara washed her face with the water. She turned off the tap, grabbed her napkin and sat down on her bed.

Until today she wanted to keep this from Remus because she knew it would make him more worried. But now she wanted to tell this to him. She wanted to clear her mind. She wanted to pour out the misery in her heart to someone who would help her feel relieved. Slowly she got up and went to his room on the first floor. She knocked the door but there came no answer. She opened the door a little and went inside. When she came near his bed she saw his face that was lit by the moonlight entering the room through the open curtains. He looked ill and exhausted. Though quite young, his light brown hair was flecked with gray. His young face lined with scars. He was sleeping so peacefully that Adara lost heart to wake him up.

Instead she got up and went out of the room and very slowly closed the door behind her. She went down to the living room and sat on the couch. Again all her dreams were coming back to her and she felt exasperated. She got up and went to the study room and locked the door. She grabbed a book from a shelf and sat down on the chair next to a window. She switched on the light that was next to the window and started reading the book. Soon enough she fell asleep, though this one was thankfully dreamless.

Adara woke up and it took her sometime to realize where she was. When finally she remembered, she thought of what had awaken her so suddenly and the answer came in seconds. Remus was calling her and by the sound of his voice he seemed worried. Adara hurriedly crossed the study room, opened the door and said, _" I_ _am here, dad." _

She saw him coming downstairs. His face was shining with sweat and deep concern. He was shaking very badly and Adara couldn't make out whether it was because of worry or because of fury because his expression had turned from concern to that of great rage.

_"You knocked the hell out of me!," _he yelled. _"First I call for you to come for _

_the breakfast and you do not answer. Then, when I go to your room, I find it empty and moreover the windows open. Where were you?" _he bellowed.

_"I was in the study room, dad," _she said earnestly.

_"And what were you doing there?" _he asked angrily.

_"Dad, I had a nightmare yesterday and hence wasn't able to sleep after that._

_Then I came to wake you but you were sleeping so soundly that I couldn't come around to wake you up. So I grabbed a book for distracting my mind.", _she explained him.

_"But then why were your room's windows open? How many times do I have to tell you to keep them shut?", _he asked in the same angry voice.

_"I did not open the windows.'", _she replied. At this his eyes widened. He looked really scared. He grabbed the floo powder and threw a fistful in the fireplace and summoned professor Dumbledore.

Professor Dumbledore came at once and Remus told him what had happened and then said, _"Professor, I am sure it was him. It was Sirius Black."_

_"Did you see him yourself Remus?" _Professor Dumbledore asked him. Remus shook his head. Dumbledore continued, _"Then we can't say it was him. But as a matter of safety, we will inform the ministry."_

_"No," _Adara said, _"No one's going to tell anything to the ministry."_

_"But why Adara? You know he can hurt you." _Remus asked looking utterly confused.

_"Because even you know he won't. I know who he is. I know he loved me very much. He won't kill me. He won't even try to hurt me. And all of us know that,"_ Adara said angrily.

_"How do you know that?", _Remus asked her startled.

_"I remember everything. Everything that has happened after my birth. We elementals have a very powerful memory. We don't forget a single thing," _Adara burst out angrily.

_"But because of him you were in grave danger last time. Voldemort could have killed you," _Remus said.

_"No! He knew Voldemort would not kill me. He knew I would be safe till I get seventeen-years-old," _she retorted.

_"Well you are not in danger Adara, we all know that. But still you can't ignore the threat to Harry's life because of him, can you?" _Dumbledore said.

Adara could not reply this. It was right that Sirius Black proved no harm to her but Harry surely was in grave danger. Finally she said, _"All right tell them what had happened. But it won't be of any use, he must have fled. He wouldn't stay at a place for long, for he must be fearing recapture. And moreover as he broke into my house and I am not even hurt, the ministry would suspect me of helping him. And anyways mine and his relation won't help me in anyway. The _

_ministry will have their doubts strengthened that I would hurt Harry"_

Dumbledore said,_ "I'll take care of that Adara, but you have to promise me that you won't tell Harry anything until the right time and will protect him whenever he's with you, won't you?"_

_"Yes professor, I promise you that I'll look after him whenever _I_ am with_

_him," _Adara replied.

_"All right then I must take your leave. A good day to you," _Dumbledore smiled, stepped into the fireplace and went away.


	3. The Good News The Fact And A Secret

Hello, everyone. I know there are some grammar mistakes, I'm trying to improve them. You are free to point out the mistakes as I need help with English grammar since my mother tongue's not English. Also, I would love you reviews on how I write. And, I would love suggestions too. Thank you.

* * *

THE GOOD NEWS, THE FACT AND A SECRET

After that day, Remus had completely distanced himself from Adara. He avoided her to an extent that he immediately left any room in which Adara would enter, except the dining room. He absolutely refused to talk to her. All those daily things he used to do were now done by Wendy. Right from waking Adara to calling her for the meals, Wendy did all those works related to Adara. Many times Adara tried to build up a conversation with Remus, but all her efforts were vain. He did not even tell her the reason for his sudden coldness, sudden anger towards her. This left Adara distraught.

One day, a week after that incident, halfway through their breakfast, Remus received a letter. He took the envelope, opened it and a broad smile spread across his face for a first time in many days. He asked Wendy to get some parchment, a quill and an ink bottle and scribbled an answer to the letter the moment he got the things. He sent the owl back to its owner and hurriedly finished his breakfast. Then went to his study room. Shortly, Adara completed her breakfast and went to the hall to find Remus pocketing a letter into his jacket. Before she could ask anything, Remus had opened the door and had left for the downtown.

Crestfallen, that even now he wasn't speaking to her, Adara went to the study, grabbed a book and sat in her favourite armchair next to the window- close to the fireplace.

Alice, the heroine of the story Adara was reading, was a very ordinary girl who was very intelligent. In secret she also was a superheroine and had taken to herself to save the world using her knowledge in science and the advanced technology. But there was something else that made her more determined to save the world. She was very small, just eight, when her father had lost all his wealth and business because of his fraud business partner. Her mother, furious about this, filed a divorce and a custody case, both of which were won by her. But Alice had wanted to live with her father as he was her whole world. Both her parents used to work away from the house. Her father had a business and would mostly leave with her whereas her mother was an Airhostess and could give Alice very less time. This was the reason that Alice was more attached to her dad rather than her mom. Alice was very troubled because of her detachment from her father and had vowed to herself that she would purge the world from bad people.

The memories of Alice about her father were mentioned. Memories like their decorating the house for Christmas, singing carols and dancing on them, decorating the tree and then his picking her up for putting the star, his coming back from work and Alice trying to frighten him by hiding behind the Christmas tree planted by the threshold and coming out suddenly and many more.

Adara felt tears welling up in her eyes because she had similar memories with Remus. She found herself thinking of her memories and her tears began trespass the borders of her eyes. Never before had Remus distanced himself from her. Never before had he ignored her. Never before had he been so cold towards her. This all was devouring her from inside. His silence was piercing her ears. His sudden coldness was making her shiver. She was distressed. But something made her determined to make up a conversation with him.

Soon, she heard the opening of the gates and got up and started walking toward the room door and she heard the front door opening. Then all of a sudden, the book from the shelves on the either sides of Adara started falling on her and she let out a scream. Remus panicked as he heard her scream and dashed towards the study and found Adara on the floor, fallen books all over her.

_ "What happened? Are you alright? Come, get up and we'll mend your wounds," _ he said in a very alarmed voice and helped Adara get up. With a wave of his wand all the books soared up and set back in their places on the shelves. He helped Adara in the living room and made her lie on the couch and in another wave of his wand mended her wounds. Then he asked her in a deep voice full of concern, _"Are you fine?"_

_ "Yes," _she replied.

_ "Then tell me what happened. How did you sustain those injuries?" _he asked looking anxious.

_ "I kept a book on the shelve and was about to leave the place when all the books started falling all of a sudden." _she told him.

_ "Oh! Adara you are such a klutz. You and Nymphadora really suit each other," _he said and laughed heartily._ "And I thought someone tried to hurt you."_

Adara laughed but she found nothing funny about books attacking her, all of a sudden but she didn't say anything because he was being himself after a long time.

_ "Are you still angry with me?" _she asked timidly.

_ "What? About being a klutz? Are you crazy? Why would I be angry about that?" _he asked still laughing.

_ "I was talking about the other day, when you thought that Sirius Black had broken into the house," _she said.

_ "Well, about that, I wasn't angry with you. I was just sad about you hiding things from me," _he said.

_ "Even I don't like to hide things from you. But I knew you would react in this way hence I did not tell you. Please don't distance yourself from me in this way again. I hate it," _she said tears welling in her eyes.

_ "I won't," _he reassured her, then taking her into a hug said,_ "Come here, don't cry. When you said that you knew everything I thought I would lose you."_

She sobbed onto his chest for some time, but then soothed as she listened to his heart beats.

She must have fallen asleep while she was crying because when she woke it was twilight. She stood up and went to the window and opened it. The cool evening air rushed past her face and through her hair soothing her furthermore. She stood there for a while and went down to the living room.

_ "Evening, dad," _she said descending the staircase.

_ "Good evening, I was just coming to wake you up for the dinner. Come on, let's have the dinner," _he said as she wished him.

During dinner Adara remembered that he had got a letter. _"Dad, what was the letter you got yesterday?"_ she asked.

_"Oh, that. Well that was a letter for a job I had applied some weeks ago. They had sent the acceptance letter,"_ he replied.

_"What job?"_ she asked.

_"Well, that's a secret. Tell you later,"_ he said.


	4. Her Worst Birthday Gift

_Thanks loads for reading the story. Please do review and suggest. I would love to know your views and suggestions about the story._

* * *

_"NOOOOOOO! I am not going to that hell," _Adara yelled at Remus_._

_"But Jil, there's no way out. I could have sent you to the Weasleys, but they are away,"_ he tried his level best to calm her down.

It was the day before Adara's birthday, Remus had revealed her what he had written in the letter that he had sent through the muggle post, the other day. He had sent a letter to the Dursleys, seeking their permission for letting Adara stay with them for a month as he had some work to fix. Mrs. Dursley was very fond of Adara for some reasons, unknown even to herself. She very readily let Adara stay with them.

On the other hand, Adara, when told by Remus that she would have to live with the Dursleys, thought that this was the worst birthday of her life.

Having to live with the Dursleys for a whole month was like a punishment

for, which she felt was worst than going to Azkaban. She was totally disappointed by the news. She thought that at least, she would be with Harry. It was the only pinprick of light on the darkest of nights she had ever seen.

She was packing her things in her trunk when she was struck with an idea. She hurriedly packed her things and went to Remus.

She said in a very cheerful voice,_ "Alright dad, I'll go to the Dursleys..."_

Remus nearly fell from his seat when he heard her declaration in such a cheerful voice.

_ "There's no need to over react. Its you who always says that we should react only after hearing the whole thing. Listen to what I want to say," _she said.

_ "Alright, Jil. Tell me what do you want to say," _he said.

_ "Well dad, I'll go to the Dursleys, but then you'll have to sign my Hogsmeade form, or else I'll be leaving alone at our house in Privet Drive," _she said shrewdly.

_ "Ask me for anything else, Jil_**(He called her Jily. It was the mixture of Adara's mom Jenny's and Lily's name)**_. But I can't sign that form at any cost. No. I'll buy you any gift you want. But not this, no. Am I clear?" _he asked. She wasdisheartened.

That night when they were about to leave, Remus gave Adara two boxes. _"What are these?"_ she asked him.

_"Open that,"_ he said pointing at one of the boxes.

She did as she was said, and discovered a diary when she opened the box. _"That's your mum's diary. You know she loved to keep a record of her memories. But don't read it now. Later, when you have time. Just now keep it away safely. And the other box is a gift for Harry. Do give it to him tomorrow. And please pardon me for making you live with the Dursleys. But really, I have no choice,"_ he said.

_"It's fine, dad. I really don't mind. I can understand. the only thing I don't understand is that how come Mrs. Dursley did not have any problem in letting me stay with them for one whole month. I mean, are you sure she doesn't need a psychiatrist?"_ she asked.

Remus laughed and said, _"Well, I don't know. See for yourself when you go there. Well, you know we should leave now. Are you packed?"_

_"Yes. But how are we going? Apparating?"_ she asked.

_"No. The Knight Bus. Come on now, let's leave,"_ he said.

They walked for a while and when they reached the highway, Remus took his wand out and flagged down the Knight Bus.

After a long ride full of bumps and breaks, they got down at the Magnolia

Crescent, and started towards the Dursleys. It was already 10'o clock but luckily the Dursleys were awake. Remus bid her good-bye and left. When they got in, Mrs. Dursley showed Adara her room and they went down for the night coffee. When Adara enquired about Harry, Mrs. Dursley told her that he had retired to bed early. After he coffee, Adara went to her room, and sat in her chair, waiting for 12'o clock. But tired because of the awful ride in the Knight Bus, Adara dozed off.


End file.
